


And Kingsley Makes Three

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus discovers Kingsley wants a threesome with him and his lover.  Upon further pondering, he decides it might be a good idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Kingsley Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



> Written for hp_porninthesun on LJ for kinky_kneazle. Kneazle, I got very excited when I found out I had you as my giftee! I tried to give you as much from your wish list as possible! Special thanks to your contact, kitty_fic who led me in the right direction, icicle33 for the beta, and the pornhub for inspiring me to write a threesome for the first time. Also to our lovely mods for doing such a wonderful job with the fest!

 

Severus Snape narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as he watched his lover walk down the stairs casually. He looked Harry Potter up and down, trying to spot any differences in his appearance.

If he weren't being a paranoid berk, he would not have seen anything unusual. Instead, Severus noted Harry's oddly pink lips and hair slightly parted to the left side.

That bastard!

"Hey Severus, what are you doing here so early?" Harry asked once he got closer.

"I thought I might take you out to dinner," Severus replied with a tight-lipped smile.

That was when _he_ walked by. Immediately, Harry's eyes widened and head turned. Merlin, that boy was _too_ obvious. No tact at all. Pathetic.

Severus supposed he could understand why Harry was so smitten. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a fine-looking man. Despite spending more time at his desk due to his Minister of Magic position, he was still quite fit. The mocha color of his skin was perfect and his wide, soft eyes could convince a Death Eater he meant no harm.

Be that as it may, Harry Potter belonged to _him_. No man, not even the bloody Minister of Magic could change that.

"Potter? See something you like?"

Harry snapped back to face Severus. He gave a nonchalant shrug. "No, I was just thinking we could invite Kingsley along. He's been kind of lonely since Ludo left."

"What a man of Shacklebolt's stature was doing with scum like Bagman baffles me,"  
Severus commented. "Despite this, I wish to take _you_ out tonight."

Harry licked his lips and grasped Severus' hand. "Let's go."

**

Severus and Harry had been together for five years and going strong. They re-encountered each other when Harry's team of Aurors were led to his apothecary, where a large amount of monkshood had been stolen. Predictively, they were rather hostile toward each other at first, but eventually things cooled down. One day, after hours of researching together, Severus kissed Harry. He wasn't sure what motivated him to take such a bold step. Perhaps it was years of loneliness and lusting after Potter, but really, who keeps track of things like that?

Shacklebolt, though the Minister, was still doing a large amount of Head Auror duty. The Head Auror, a man named Wesley Kring, was completely impotent. He was unable to do a single piece of paperwork correctly, and frequently bollixed up missions.

That was when Shacklebolt manipulated Harry into the Assistant Head Auror position. It made sense, as Harry was the best Auror they had, despite his young age. He couldn't fire Kring, so he shared those responsibilities with Harry.

As the years passed, Severus noticed that Harry had become very taken with Shacklebolt. He defended the man with as fierce loyalty he showed to Dumbledore and gave him the same smoldering stares that were supposed to be reserved for Severus alone.

At first, Severus dismissed it. It was a foolish boy crush, nothing to be concerned about. It wasn't as if Severus was jealous of Kingsley Shacklebolt for receiving a bit of Harry's attention. That would be mad.

Then came the returned stares.

They infuriated Severus to no end. Shacklebolt and Harry would give each other long, meaningful glances _in front of him_ nonetheless, and then spend long nights "working on a case."

This had been going on for several months, and frankly, Severus had had enough of it. While he was terrified of losing the spark in his life, it was time to confront Harry about it once and for all.

**

"I'll have your soup of the day and the salmon," Harry said to the server, handing the menu back.

"The rack of lamb for me," Severus said, barely looking at the server, too focused on Harry.

"Very good sirs. That will be right out."

"So Severus, how was your day? Any interesting orders?" Harry asked with a bright smile on his face.

Severus sighed and clasped his hands under the table. "Harry, we need to talk."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "Is this about the dishes? I swear, I meant to do them but I got, erm, distracted."

"By your broomstick?" Severus scoffed. "No, that's not what I wanted to discuss with you. It's far more serious of a matter."

Concern flooded Harry's face. "Are you alright?"

"Well, yes. No, as a matter of fact, I’m not. You're doing a shitty job of hiding your affair and it's insulting to me both as your lover and as a person that you think I wouldn't notice something so obvious." Severus took in a deep breath. Despite the satisfaction he felt to finally get that off his chest, the look on Harry's face did not bode well.

Severus tried to figure out what emotion Harry was displaying on his face. He was clearly frowning, but his eyes had a touch of guilt. How he could tell his eyes looked guilty Severus didn't know; he just did. The weirdest part of all of this was his mouth. Somehow, he was smiling and pursing his lips at the same time. Severus made note to try this in the mirror at some point, as it was rather entrancing.

Finally, Harry opened his mouth. "I'm not having an affair."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Stop it. How long have you and Shacklebolt been sneaking around?"

"Honestly, you think I'm having an affair with Kingsley?"

Severus pulled his shoulders back and glared at Harry. "What else explains those looks and the late nights you two share _all the fucking time_?"

"Do you really want to know what is going on between us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter. That's why we're here right now."

"Kingsley wants to participate in a threesome with us," he replied flatly.

"Come again?"

" _Months_ ago, he came up to me and propositioned me for a threesome with us and him. I immediately turned him down, but he's been very persistent. He told me – he told me that he has always wanted to suck me off and then watch you fuck me. It's been a fantasy of his for a while I guess."

Severus was floored. "That's it? He wants to be in a threesome?"

"If we're being honest, I have had several fantasies about it. I suppose the idea does seem kind of appealing. But I know how you are and I _know_ you would never go for it," Harry said, his eyes on the ground.

"The late nights working?"

"Severus, I'm the Assistant Head Auror and Kingsley is the Minister. We work a lot."

He chuckled. It was such a relief to know that Harry wasn't cheating on him. Fantasizing about a three way was a perfectly natural thing to happen. It wasn't as though Severus only thought about Harry all the time.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want a threesome?" he regretted his delivery as the words came out.

Harry bit his lip. "Well Severus, you're a bit, erm, old fashioned. You also don't like to share at all, even your food. What else should I make of that?"

Severus couldn't help but pout. "You know, if you take old fashioned literally and go far back into the Roman and Greek times, you would see that men participated in orgies all the time."

"Okay, do you want to have a threesome with Kingsley?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Absolutely not," Severus replied quickly.

"Then why are we still talking about this?"

The more Severus thought about this the more it seemed like a good idea. But he couldn't let Harry know, especially if he had resisted Kingsley's advances for several months. No, he would go straight to the source. He would talk to Kingsley tomorrow.

**

"Shacklebolt, I'd like a word."

Kingsley, who had been sitting at his desk, looked up. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Severus standing in front of him, the door closed. He drew in a breath. "Yes, Severus?"

"You're a busy man, so I'll make this quick. Harry told me about your...” he dropped his eyes to Kingsley’s assets and discreetly licked his lips, “interest."

Kingsley dropped his quill. "Severus – it was stupid. Please, forgive me for –"

Severus raised his hand and Kingsley fell silent. "Please, let me finish. While this seemed completely mad at first, I've had some time to think about it. I want what Harry wants and it's clear that he wants _this_.” He let out a dramatic sigh. “I suppose I would be amenable to doing this."

The Minister's eyes lit up. "Really? You want to do _this_? With me?"

"I have some ground rules though. You will not penetrate _anyone_. That honor will be reserved only for me and Harry. This happens one time and one time only. After this, you will not ask us to do it again."

"That seems fair."

"Finally," Severus said, pressing on, "I want this to be a surprise for Harry. Tell him to come to your office when he finishes work. We will both be in here, ready for him."

**

"You wanted to see me, Minister?"

Kingsley stepped forward and leaned against his desk. "Yes, Harry. I wanted to discuss my proposal again."

Harry frowned. "I didn't send any proposals today. Yesterday, there was the Roller case that you requested some extra manpower for-"

"I'm referring to my suggestion between you, myself, and Severus."

He backed up several steps. "Kingsley, I've told you many times now, Severus is not interested. I love him. I don't want to bollix that up."

Kingsley strode forward and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "What if I told you Severus gave me his consent?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I would need to hear it from Severus himself. We discussed it the other day-"

"And I decided I needed more time to think about it." Severus stepped out from the shadows.

"We want to make you scream in pleasure tonight, Harry," Kingsley said, sliding down Harry's Auror robes, revealing white shirtsleeves and a black vest that matched his slacks.

Severus approached Harry as well and pulled him into a kiss as Kingsley dropped to his knees, slowly unbuttoning his trousers. As he kissed his lover, Severus couldn't help but silently agree this was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. Harry was kissing him with a passion that showed gratitude and anticipation at what was about to happen next.

Severus and Kingsley gently led Harry to the desk, which had been cleared off specifically for this purpose earlier that afternoon and laid him on his back. Kingsley fondled Harry's balls as Severus climbed onto the desk and kissed him again, cupping his hands around Harry's face.

As their tongues flickered in and out of each other's mouths, Harry let out a long moan when Kingsley took him fully in the mouth. Severus reached under Harry's shirt and tweaked his nipple, something he knew drove Harry mad.

Harry pulled away. "Take your clothes off," he demanded to Severus and Kingsley.

They happily obliged. Severus watched Harry curiously as his eyes darted between the two older men as they shed their clothes. He looked away from Harry to see what Kingsley had on underneath those trousers.

His mouth watered as he saw the dark-skinned cock spring forth, matted with the perfect amount of black, curly hair. Perhaps he would have to give it just a small taste. He hadn't laid out any rules against it, after all. And it he couldn’t deny that it looked positively edible.

Severus tugged his own trousers down and Kingsley's attention was drawn to his well-endowed prick. He was quite proud of himself for having such a large member. He frequently reminded Harry just how big he was.

Harry pulled Kingsley up and drew him into a kiss. Severus, not one to be ignored, fondled his lover as he nibbled on Harry's neck with just enough force to cause a bit of discomfort. Kingsley too, traced his hand down Harry's body and grasped his cock. Soon enough, both Severus and Kingsley were licking, sucking, and biting Harry's neck as they fisted his already-weeping prick.

"Do you want both of us to suck your cock, Potter?" Kingsley whispered in his soothing voice.

"Oh Merlin, fuck yes!" Harry moaned as he fell back, grasping the edge of the desk.

Both Severus and Kingsley began tracing patterns on Harry's cock with their tongues, lingering when their tongues touched. Severus could hear Harry making his usual cries, a wonderfully familiar sound.

Not as though he needed it. He was rock hard from just watching Kingsley's mouth do wicked things to Harry's prick. He was struck with the urge to kiss Kingsley with Harry's prick still in their mouths and did so, licking both the leaking head and the inside of the other man's mouth at the same time.

This was surely the hottest thing Severus had ever done. The sounds Harry was making, coupled with the fit form of Kingsley was nearly sending him over the edge without even being touched once. He gave his balls a quick squeeze to avoid precisely that as Kingsley deepened the kiss even more, Harry's cock swaying back and forth between their mouths.

Kingsley sat up and pulled Harry up across the desk so he was lying completely parallel to it. He raised Harry's legs in the air and licked a long strip down his perineum until he reached his entrance. With a wide tongue, he spread his tongue against the opening.

Severus decided to sit back and watch for a bit, fondling himself as he watched Kingsley slowly slide his tongue into Harry. Harry writhed on the desk, demanding more. He took a mental picture as he stared at Harry, still fully clothed above the waist, was coming undone by Kingsley rimming him.

"Give him what he wants," Severus heard himself saying hoarsely.

"As you wish," Kingsley responded, and began furiously tonguing Harry.

Severus grasped Harry's cock and matched Kingsley's pace, watching as Harry fought to hold off his orgasm. There was something so freeing about having a third person involved in this. When he had sex with Harry, Severus loved to focus all his energy on Harry's pleasure. Hell, it nearly gave him more enjoyment in seeing Harry come undone than his own climax. With two wizards pleasuring Harry, Severus was able to lose himself in the moment.

"Stand up," Kingsley told Harry. He picked up his wand from the floor and pointed to the ceiling. A handle appeared within Harry's grasp. "Hold onto that when you need to."

Severus looked at Kingsley with a puzzled expression. "We want him standing?"

Kingsley chuckled. "Of course. Easier access for both of us."

He took Harry’s hard cock in the mouth and motioned for Severus to move in behind Harry. Finally understanding, Severus traced Harry's pucker with the tip of his index finger. Kingsley gripped Harry's arsecheeks, pulling them back and open to make easier access for Severus.

With the given new room, Severus blew a blast of air straight at Harry's sphincter. He could feel the restrained arse tighten and heard the sharply drawn breath Harry made. He nuzzled Harry's entrance, breathing in the musky scent he knew so well.

After giving one last lick, he slid one finger into Harry, bending it and exploring inside the cavity. Harry mewled, thrusting forward at something Kingsley had done with his tongue.

"Do you like that, Harry? Do you like both of us fucking you with your hands and mouths?" Severus asked as he pressed a second finger inside his lover.

"Fuck yes," Harry replied, clinging to the handle as though he was hanging off a cliff and it was his only salvation.

Severus reached even more, angling his fingers up to reach his prostate. He knew he hit it when Harry's knees buckled and he sobbed in pleasure. He began to finger Harry at an agonizingly slow speed.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, will someone please FUCK ME?" Harry pleaded.

Severus heard Kingsley laughing with Harry's prick in his mouth. He pulled his fingers out of Harry's arse and glanced at Kingsley. "Is he ready?"

Kingsley nodded and pulled out a tube of lube from a drawer in his desk, handing it to Severus. He got off the desk and leaned against the wall, touching himself already.

Severus, still on his knees, coated his hand in lube and rubbed it on both his prick and Harry's arse. He gave his balls another squeeze, hoping that he could hold his orgasm off until Harry came. Standing, he grasped Harry's shoulders. The once clean, sharply white was now drenched in sweat. He nibbled Harry's ear as he pressed his erection into Harry's arse.

Severus could feel the sigh both of them let out once he entered Harry. He allowed the muscles to relax a bit more, and then pushed even more inside his lover. Before he started to fuck Harry, he glanced over at Kingsley, who was already wanking and working a finger into himself. The sight of him and the feel of Harry sent a wave of pleasure over Severus.

Severus fucked Harry with precision, snapping his hips with just the right amount of force to satisfy both Harry and himself. Once Harry was stretched enough, he began to tighten his inside muscles and push back onto Severus' cock.

Reaching forward, Severus took a hold of Harry's prick. Not surprised by the fact that it was dripping pre-come, he brought his hand back and licked his fingers. This would never get old. Severus loved the taste of Harry Potter.

"I-I can't hold on –" Harry moaned, his knees buckling again.

Severus held onto Harry and pulled out. "Lie down on your back," he said. "It'll make it easier to fuck you anyways."

Harry turned around and ran his fingers through Severus' hair. His face was bright red and he was still panting. "I love you."

Severus responded with a kiss, tugging Harry back down onto the desk. He dropped to his knees again and raised Harry's legs into the air, entering him quickly.

This time, he showed Harry's arse no mercy, pounding into him furiously. Severus heard Kingsley cry out. He had nearly forgotten that Kingsley was still in the room. Three loud moans filled the room, pushing Severus even closer to climax.

Harry was the first to come. He threw his head back and yelled Severus' name as hot come shot out, covering his vest. Severus watched as he continued fucking Harry's arse, so very close to coming. He motioned to Kingsley to come forward. Still snapping his hips in and out of Harry, he swiped some of Harry's come on his finger and held it out to Kingsley to lick off.

Kingsley's tongue wrapped around Severus' finger, as he continued to fist himself. The feel of that soft tongue, along with the warmth of Harry's arse sent Severus over the edge. He fell forward as he emptied himself into Harry.

Still panting, he reached even more forward and grasped Kingsley's cock and jerked him off to completion as Harry stroking Kingsley's balls at the same time.

Harry opened his mouth as Kingsley came, drinking in the white fluid spurting out of his prick.

It was several minutes before any of them spoke. Severus was still trying to catch his breath as he lay on top of Harry and Kingsley clutched his desk with a grip that made it seem as though it was trying to get away from him.

"Well," Harry rasped. "That was an interesting experience, to say the least."

"Agreed," Kingsley responded, choosing to sit on the floor.

"I think we may be able to bend my rule, Shacklebolt," Severus said.

"Oh?"

"What are you doing two weeks from Saturday?"

FIN


End file.
